Redemption Song
by HopeInMyHeart
Summary: The road to redemption starts with a single step. For Zelena, the birth of her child has awoken something in her that's worth fighting for. It won't be easy, and it won't be quick, but she has finally decided to be the person, and the mother that her child deserves her to be.
1. Chapter 1

She was relentless in trying to convince him to pay her a visit. It had been 11 weeks, 1 day and 4 hours since she had birthed their daughter, and every day was proving to be more agonizing than the last. She didn't sleep at night. She was racked with pain that went deeper than the effects of having given birth. Her eyes, she was certain, would be permanently red rimmed and swollen.

And yet, somehow, he had finally relented. He finally showed up after several desperate, failed attempts.

The door to Zelena's cell flies open, startling her up and on to her feet. She smooths her hair, and tucks her sweater tightly across her body.

"You- You're here" she babbles. "How is she, is she okay? She's okay, right?" She finds herself bordering on incoherent.

"She's fine, Zelena. She's perfect. She's safe from you." Robin offers flatly. "Now tell me, why did you insist I come? What's the meaning of this?"

"Right, well, I've been thinking, A lot. There's really not much else to do day after day and-"

Get to the point. Why am I here?"

Zelena nervously tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I have something I need to ask you."

Robin taps his foot expectantly and raised an eyebrow. "You have one minute, Zelena and then I need to get back to my children."

"I've heard them talking, around here. About Christmas." She says slowly.

"What of it, Zelena?" He sighs deeply, impatient to return home, to Regina and the kids. There had been talk of making Christmas cookies as he prepared to leave the house, and Robin hated being away from them for even a second. To him, there was no more beautiful sight that the one he'd bid a quick goodbye to, with Regina and the baby snuggled on the couch, their sweet girl deeply asleep on her chest, and Henry teaching Roland how to play space paranoids in the next room.

"I was hoping, maybe, you'd consider letting me see her, Robin."

His attention is suddenly back to the present as she winces in preparation for what she surely knows will be crushing disappointment when he says absolutely not.

Instead, his hesitation surprises her. He doesn't say anything for a moment.

" _Please_ , Robin. She's my child too. I won't hurt her, I'd never hurt her." She begs, her eyes now visibly welling up with tears.

"And why should I even consider this?" He finally says.

"You're right. You have no reason to. I know, I don't deserve her."

"Not really much of an argument there."

"But she's still my child. And this is her first Christmas. I just want to hold her."

Robin huffs in frustration. This is, quite honestly the last thing he wants to do. He knows what Regina would say. He turns away, and glances over at the tousled blanket and pillow that reside on Zelena's cot.

And then he notices the photo next to the pillow. Worn and tattered, despite being only 11 weeks old. "What's this?" He says snatching it up, despite her feeble attempt to grab it from him.

"Maternity ward parting gift." Zelena sniffs.

She remembers that moment. Over and over, when the cheeky, unknowing nurse handed her the grainy Polaroid. Regina and Robin had long bundled the impossibly tiny being up as soon as they could, and taken her far away, far from where she could inflict anything upon her.

"It's all I have of her" she says, her throat is thick, and it's hard not to cry. "I don't even know her name."

He realizes in that moment, this is the only thing she has that bears her child's face. A face that he has fallen in love with, that has already grown and changed tremendously since her first lay eyes on her. He thought it would be difficult, looking at her, and seeing the resemblance to her mother. He was completely unprepared for how much he would be able to see past the agony that this pregnancy had caused in his life.

Robin hands the photo back to her and she breathes a deep sigh of relief as she clutches it.

"What am I to do, Zelena, bring my child here, to the insane asylum? This is preposterous. She's an infant for crying out loud.

"I know. I had to try.".

But still. Robin can't help but notice the pain in her eyes.

"I'll think it over." He finally says. He can hardly believe the words coming out of his own mouth. "But don't count on it."

Zelena's heart begins to pound. "Do you actually mean that, you'll consider it?"

"I said don't count on it, Zelena."

She nods, swallowing hard, and he turns to leave her in her cell.

"Oh, and her name? Robin murmurs, turning back one final time with his hand on the door. happens to be Nora."

Zelena nods quietly, understanding that this may be the only gift she ever recieves, for this year, or any other for that matter.

 _Nora._

She whispers it to herself through the rest of that night, hoping with whatever she has left, that maybe, just maybe, he'll consider it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, You're home!" We can make Santa cookies now!" Roland shrieks as Robin walks through the front door.

Robin chuckles. "I can see Henry's been teaching you well, my boy." He hoists his son high in the air, causing the boy to shriek and giggle. "Higher Daddy!"

Robin tosses him up one final time for good measure before setting him down gently.

"Go on and play for a little while longer and then we'll see about those cookies." He grins, watching Roland trot off to the den to find Henry.

"Robin?" Regina's voice calls out from upstairs. He climbs the stairs and stands in the doorway to the nursery.

"How are my two beautiful girls?" He smiles.

"We're good now!" Regina coos over the baby. "Clean diaper, full belly, two brothers to entertain her, what more could we want, right?"

Robin grins widely, and crosses the nursery and wraps his arm around Regina's waist.

"How was your super secret errand?" she winks. She had been teasing him all afternoon about running out to get last minute Christmas gifts.

Robin nervously bites the inside of his cheek for a moment. He knows Regina will be incensed when he tells her he paid Zelena a visit.

Best to rip the bandage off now. He thinks.

"Robin, whats wrong?" Regina works carefully to swaddle the baby, and cradles her in her arms, swaying back and forth, trying to settle her.

"I had an extra stop, on my way home" He begins.

Regina raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I had to see… her"

"My sister?" Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to make a big fuss and upset you. She's been… well, she's been sending letters, begging, pleading with me, telling me she needs to discuss our child. I went there to try and stop it."

."Why didn't you tell me, Robin?" She asks, her tone is hushed, but there is no mistaking the anger. "She has no business even trying to contact you, and so help me If I find out who's been helping her get mail out, there's no place where they'll be able to run. I bet it's that nurse. I swear, I'll have her fired."

She stalks across the nursery holding Nora tightly.

"Honestly Robin, I don't know what you were thinking."

"She begged me if we'd let her see Nora. For Christmas." He says quietly.

At this, Regina laughs loudly in astonishment, startling Nora, who's face scrunches in protest at the noise.

Regina soothes her and strokes her cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to startle you." She kisses her cheek, and gently settles her in her crib, and motions for Robin to follow her out of the soft lavender nursery a moment later.

She crosses her arms angrily. "I hope you told her she's more delusional than ever."

Robin hesitates. "I told her not to count on it."

"But you didn't tell her no, Did you?"

Robin shakes his head. "I didn't."

"Are you as _insane_ as she is?" Her eyes darken with anger.

"Regina, I know you're angry. I do, but look at it this way. If we ignore her, act like she doesn't exist, we stand a strong chance of never having a moment of peace. She may be locked away, but she still exists. We can't pretend like she doesn't. No matter how much we may want to. We both know she's here."

Regina scowls. "I don't want my psychotic sister anywhere near that innocent baby."

Nor do I, Regina, but, seeing her tonight. She's… changed, something is different. I can't explain it. She's not who she was."

"She's _manipulating_ you, Robin."

"If we allow her to see Nora, just this once, my hope is that she'll be… I don't know, satisfied enough to leave us alone."

"Or she'll try to walk all over us." She mutters. "Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

He thinks back to an hour earlier, standing in front of her, watching her eyes fill with tears at the very thought of her child. She was broken, beaten down, completely defeated, and certainly a far cry away from the vindictive witch who tried and failed to completely ruin his life. Maybe Regina was right, maybe he _was_ crazy to actually feel sympathy for her in that moment.

"Mom, are we baking?" Henry's voice suddenly bellows from the landing.

"I'll be right there, Henry."

Regina smooths her hair and turns away from Robin.

"I'll be in the kitchen with the boys."

Robin reaches for her hand and she brushes him off. He understands her anger, and her instinct to protect Nora. She has stepped up to raise this child, a child born of vengeance and manipulation, without the bat of an eyelash, loves her as though she gave birth to her. He understands the anger that this has caused.

He tiptoes back into Nora's room. He smiles down at the blue eyed little girl, kicking away in her crib, happy and oblivious to the circumstances surrounding her entrance into the world. She is everything good, despite it all.

He lifts her out of the crib, and breathes her in, kissing the tuft of red hair on top of her head.

"Daddy loves you, Nora." He murmurs.

He knows better than to try and invade Regina's space with the boys for the duration of that evening. He quietly sits with Nora until she's fallen asleep, and then takes to the study, listening to the sound of his family, laughing in the kitchen, preparing for their first annual family Christmas party the following evening.

Later that night, after the cookies have been baked, and both boys have been tucked in, despite Henry's insistence he's too old, Regina quietly joins him in their bedroom.

The tension is palpable as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I can't agree, Robin. I can't let you take Nora to see her."

Robin nods, "I'll respect your wishes"

"Let me finish. "We'll do this, but we'll do this on our terms. Clearly, this means something to you, I'm not entirely sure I understand, and I certainly do not agree with this, but if we have to, if you're sure, we'll do it."

Robin reaches for her hand. "We don't have to. We owe her nothing."

"I know. I'm well aware, but, I don't want her to continue to badger you and beg you."

Robin sighs deeply. "So what do we do?"

Regina runs her hand through her hair. Well, there's not a chance in hell I'm going to allow you to take Nora to the psych ward of the hospital. Out of the question."

"So what are you suggesting?"

''l'll just…bring her here. She'll be supervised, the entire time. she gets an hour, and then you can take her back. Tomorrow. Before the family Christmas party. Let's just get this over with."

"You mean it?"

"I just want this over." She says quietly. If you're right, it shuts her up."

Robin kisses the back of her hand. "Thank you, my love."

"I just hope you're right, Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up, Zelena."

The afternoon nurse throws open the door to her cell. "You have a visitor."

Zelena blinks in confusion. "Wait _what?"_

"Your sister is here."

Zelena's throat goes dry. "My sister?"

"You better get dressed. She said she's taking you to see your kid. You have five minutes to get ready."

She scrambles to her feet. "You can't be serious."

"She is." Regina echoes. "Do you want to go or not?"

With shaking hands, Zelena fumbles to put on something somewhat clean. With limited options, she would have to make do with whatever she had, and she knew she'd look significantly less than beautiful with such limited time to prepare. 

The drive from the hospital to Regina's is tense and awkward.

"Thank you for-" Zelena offers. It's a feeble attempt but it's a start, she thinks, but Regina is quick to cut her off.

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear, sis. This is not my idea. I don't want you at my house I, quite personally, don't want you anywhere near that sweet, innocent little girl."

"Wow, don't hold back, go on." Zelena mumbles.

"The only reason I agreed to this, was because I love Robin. And when you love someone, you make sacrifices. Something you'd know little of. We're giving you this but Don't you dare expect this as an invitation into Nora's life."

Zelena stiffens, words burning on the tip of her tongue. But she resists With all of her power. One sarcastic remark and she knows, Regina wont hesitate to turn the car around.

Regina's grip tightens on her steering wheel, "now, the rules. You get an hour. And then Robin will bring you back to your cell where you belong. You will stay in my sight the entire time you're in my home. Do you understand?

Zelena quietly nods.

"Yes."

The silence between them resumes for the duration of the drive, and Zelena notices that the snowfall is beginning to pick up, making it difficult for Regina to see in front of her.

"It's really coming down"

"So it is."

Moments later, they arrive at the house. Regina sighs deeply. "Well, let's get this over with."

Zelena finds herself shaking with anticipation as she follows Regina into the house. 

The scene is a lively one, with scraps of colorful paper in every direction and Roland's sixty four pack of crayolas littering every surface of the kitchen table. Henry and Roland are deeply enmeshed in a game of battleship.

"Mom's home!" Henry bellows, without so much as looking up from the game.

It is Roland, who's eyes peer curiously up to Zelena.

"Who's that lady?" He asks, drawing back shyly.

In this moment, Regina has never been more grateful for the concoction of forgetting potion in all of her life.

Regina and Henry exchange a glance as he eyes Zelena, and puts a protective arm around his little brother.

"It's okay, boys." Regina assures them. Zelena's just here for a few minutes.

"To see our sister." Henry finishes quietly.

"She gots red hair like you!" Roland chirps.

"Right you are." Regina smiles, kneeling down and ruffling his hair. "Now can you and your big brother do me a really big favor?"

Roland's eyes widen.

"We're going to have a house full of people pretty soon, so can you and Henry clean up the mess, and then go wash up for our party and, Henry, can you help me make sure he wears the clothes I set out in his room, please?"

Roland and Henry both nod. "You got it, Mom" Henry offers.

Regina turns her attention back to her sister. "This way. You can sit in the den."

"Quite the modern perfect family" Zelena says softly.

Regina hangs her coat up and glances up the stairs. "I'll go get Nora."

"Her name. It's...lovely"

Regina remembers back to the moment she heard it, and sought out it's meaning. They had struggled for three days upon bringing her home to find a name that fit. When she realized that Nora meant "Honor", she knew they had found her name. Zelena may have manipulated and lied to conceive her; but they had quickly decided, Nora would know nothing but goodness and light, despite the circumstances of her existence. Honor was what she would embody.

They agreed on Nora Hope Locksley that very evening, and no child had ever fit her name more perfectly. 

Regina offers a tight smile before turning to go up the stairs to the nursery, and she smiles at the sight of them, reading in her room.

"How's itsy bitsy spider faring today?" She murmurs softly.

"Still figuring out life, it seems." Robin looks up and smiles at her standing in the doorway. "She's downstairs?"

Regina nods. "In the den."

Robin kisses Nora's downy auburn head as Regina reaches for her, hoisting her protectively over her shoulder.

"It's not too late to change your mind." she offers.

"let's just give her this."

Regina laces her fingers in his. "Come on."

Together, they walk down the stairs to meet Zelena in the den. She nervously clasps her hands together and draws in a breath.

She's right there, perfect and pink, wrapped in a soft purple and green blanket, nestled safely in Regina's arms. 

She wants to _hate_ her sister, in her gorgeous house, with her perfect, beautiful, seemingly well adjusted children, but in that moment, standing in front of her, Zelena finds herself overcome and completely overwhelmed with emotions that are quite the opposite of poisonous, burning hatred which she's grown so used to feeling, day after miserable day.

"Nora, this is Zelena. She came to visit you today." Regina softly explains. "Zelena, this is Nora."

Robin glances between the two of them. He is astonished, watching Regina handle herself with such poise, grace, and composure, and he is quite certain in this moment, he's never loved her more.

"Would you like to hold her, Zelena?"

Zelena, heart racing, eyes brimming, can barely find the words to speak, as Regina stoically places her in her arms.

"She's the most _beautiful_ creature I've ever seen in my life" she finally breathes, with Her eyes locked on the tiny face.

Regina reaches for Robins hand, and stands back.

Zelena smiles and picks up her tiny, delicate hand, allowing Nora's fingers to curl around her pinkie. Wordlessly, she cradles her to her breast and strokes her cheek.

"She's perfect"

"That she is."

She wipes her eyes, though it's useless as the tears continue to fall, and glances up at her sister.

"I didn't think I'd-"

"I know." Regina says nervously. She glances at Robin, with a pit of dread in her belly, as she can see her sister falling head over heels in love with the child.

 _Her_ Nora.

The pink cheeked little angel who has just discovered she can stick her own foot in her mouth, and who's brothers have effectively taught her how to stick out her tongue. Who's giggle is infectious, and who's cry breaks her heart a little.

Zelena swallows hard, never unlocking her gaze from Nora, who yawns, and blinks sleepily up into Zelena's eyes.

"She deserves better than me." she finally admits, more to herself than to Robin and Regina.

At this, Regina breathes for what feels like the first time since walking into the house.

"I'm glad you understand that." Robin says quietly, avoiding her gaze. 

"Regina! I can't do my suspenders!" Roland suddenly wails from the top of the stairs. "I need help!"

"Daddy will be up in a second!" She calls back, never once taking her eyes off of Zelena.

"No! I want _you_ to do it!"

Regina casts a glance backwards and raises an eyebrow in Robin's direction.

"Watch her."

Zelena sighs deeply as she hurries up the stairs.

"You can relax. I have no plans to run away with her. Where would you expect me to go?" She holds up her left wrist to remind Robin. "Cuffs still here, as it's been every day since we got back here. even if I wanted to disappear, Robin. I'm not as much of a flight risk these days."

Robin doesn't budge. "You don't exactly have the strongest track record, Zelena."

"One could point out, neither does your wife, but everyone seemed to be willing to give her chance after chance."

She smiles down at the baby, "you, my sweet girl, you're proof. You're proof that not every part of me is rotting from the inside out. I just… I wish I was better. For you. I want to be better." She nuzzles Nora's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't be here to watch you grow up, Nora."

"Do you really mean that?" Robin asks quietly.

Zelena looks up, her defenses are nonexistent.

"Its been over a year now, and I've had a lot of time in that cell, to think." She offers. "And I… I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. But... I'm not sorry for her."

At this, Robin is speechless, and still not inclined to completely trust her, nor accept her apology right away.

Moments pass, and eventually Regina rejoins them in the den. "Suspender crisis averted. Are we...

"We're fine. She's fine. Sleeping like a rock."

Robin glances outside. "Zelena, we should probably get you back soon, it's getting worse outside."

"I suppose you're right."

She leans in and kisses Nora on the forehead, closing her eyes to take in every single second before handing her back to Regina.

Just at that moment, the doorbell rings, and Robin jumps up to answer it. 

"David! We weren't expecting you for another hour!"

"Bad news. The roads are awful" He announces, ushering Mary Margaret And Neal inside. We thought we'd try to beat it and get here early."

He glances as Zelena. "What's she doing here?"

"Long story." Regina finishes.

"God it's awful outside!" Emma can be heard groaning as she nearly collides with David at the front door. Killian and I almost turned back."

Regina rolls her eyes in frustration. "Robin. a word please?"

"I'll take Nora" Emma offers, side eyeing Zelena. "What is this about?" She mumbles.

"Not now" Regina shakes her head, and places Nora in Emma's arms before following Robin into the study. 

"What are we going to do with her?" Regina hisses.

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Stop. Unless you've been text messaging the Snow Queen without my knowledge, you're not at fault here."

"Do you want me to chance it, I'll take her back, I'll risk it."

She grimaces, and glances across the foyer at her sister, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa.

"No." She finally says. It's not worth risking your neck. Once the storm is over, we'll figure this out."She buries her head into Robin's chest a moment later.

"We said we wanted Christmas to be memorable"

"This is hardly what I had in mind." She moans.

Robin lifts her head off of his chest and blinks for a long moment before speaking.

"While you were upstairs with the boys Regina, She actually apologized." He finally says, hardly able to believe it himself. "She actually said she wants to be better."

Regina shakes her head. We both knew this was always a possibility."

"I'm not saying I believe her, or accept her apology."

"Nor should you. Not after everything she's put us through" 

There is hesitation in Regina's voice. Robin can see she's holding back.

"But?"

Regina runs her hands through her hair. "She's… not that different from me. It was only a few years ago that I had to eat a whole lot of crow, and start making amends myself."

"My love, you could not be more different from her." Robin argues, He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. "We can't and won't dwell on that, Regina. You've more than proven you have goodness inside."

"But that's because, against, I'm sure what some may have considered less than good judgement, I was given a chance."

"Are you actually suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Robin asks. "Give her a chance? This? From the same woman who nearly divorced me twenty four hours ago when I suggested we consider letting her see Nora."

"I didn't expect her to be so…

"different?" Robin supplies.

Regina steadies herself. "The fact is, she's stuck here for now. For tonight anyway. I'm saying, if she's really serious, this could be a chance to start down that road. If everyone had assumed I wasn't serious, Well. We both know we wouldn't be standing here right now, Robin."

He kisses her one final time before interlocking his hands with hers."You astonish me, Regina Mills Locksley. You really do."

She smiles. "Come on. Let's do this. We've been planning this party for weeks. My sister won't ruin it. We won't let her, whatever her intentions or motivations." 

Bypassing the stares of her family, Regina returns to the den to speak to Zelena.

"I take it that this is my cue to go." She assumes.

"You'll stay, until the storm is over. I don't want Robin, or anyone else risking life and limb to drive you back."

"But I'll ruin your party."

"You don't have to. Consider it a controlled test run. Step one in making amends, if that's what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"You're stuck here, unless you'd like to walk back to the psych ward in a blizzard.

Zelena sniffs. "You make it sound so easy, making amends."

"The choice is completely yours, Zelena, "If you're that serious about being better, and about being the person Nora deserves you to be, I'd take any opportunity I could to prove it."

Zelena crosses her arms defensively, unsure of what to make of this sudden, and unexpected overture from her sister.

"Like I said, it's up to you. You can sit here and sulk, or you can take the first step. Only you can make that choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to host."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you for the warm reception! Please feel free to review/PM at any time!**

* * *

"Are you completely out of your mind? You're actually letting her _stay_ here?!" Emma mutters, following Regina up into the nursery a moment later. "What the _hell_ , Regina? Couldn't you just poof her back to the psych ward? I mean, seriously."

Regina raises her eyebrows, and gently lays the baby down on her changing table. "And what example does that teach the boys? That you can magic your way out of anything? I promised Henry I wouldn't do that. You know that."

"This is…"

"Just like the time you invited me for that dinner at Granny's." Regina quietly reminds her. "You gave me a second chance, Swan."

She nuzzles the baby, "Besides. Nothing's going to ruin this evening. We won't let it. Will we, Nora? "She turns back to look at Emma. "If anyone knows anything about second chances, third chances, eighteenth chances, It's me."

Emma sighs, and finally smiles a little. "Let's just… get this kid ready for her first Christmas. Come on." 

Moments later, Mary Margaret softly taps on the doorframe and leans against it, watching Emma and Regina fuss over Nora's chubby arms and legs, allowing her to kick and babble as they work to dress her.

"Mind if I join the party?" She grins.

"How's my sister down there?" Regina asks.

"She hasn't moved from her spot in the den, Regina. I think she's probably just as uneasy as we all are."

"Good, means shes less likely to try and pull any stunt, Emma mumbles as Regina. carefully stands Nora up to admire the classic red velvet dress with the white collar she had chosen weeks earlier.

"Pretty as a princess." Mary Margaret coos. "Shall we?"

Regina eyes Zelena carefully as they make their way back down to the rest of the family. Mary Margaret had not been exaggerating. Zelena sits, straight backed, rigid and nervous, absentmindedly twirling the end of her hair. It's clear to Regina, she truly is just as uncomfortable with this entire situation.

She glances outside, hoping that by some miracle, the snow may have stopped, the roads magically clear, but it's snowing harder than she's ever seen. She glances down at Nora, peacefully snoozing in her arms, and looks to Robin.

"Could you take her please? I'll be right there."

Robin smiles widely and gently takes his daughter, kissing her gently on the forehead. "You look as pretty as ever, Nora." He murmurs, moving into the kitchen.

Regina turns to face her sister. "You need to eat, Zelena."

"Not hungry."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Look. I'm trying here, Zelena. Just get up and come eat. The more you sit here, the more awkward it'll be. So just, suck it up, and eat."

Reluctantly, she rises to her feet, and dutifully follows Regina into the kitchen.

"How do I do it?"

"What?"

"Sit there and pretend I didn't try to destroy them all?" Zelena sheepishly looks beyond her, into the dining room where the family has gathered around the table.

The entire table is covered in delicious smelling dishes that, if she's being honest with herself, have never smelled more intoxicating in her life.

Regina laughs. "You don't have to pretend, Zelena. Trust me, everyone knows you tried to destroy their lives. Believe me, I've been in your shoes. You don't seem to want to give me any credit for having been there too. But I have."

Zelena chews her lip. "I didn't think of that. You've said it before. I know, but-"

"Sometimes we don't hear things until we're ready."

"Mom, come sit down!" Henry calls from the dining room. "We're waiting for you before we eat!"

Regina heads for the dining room.

"Coming?" She asks.

Zelena allows her to disappear into the dining room, before taking a deep breath, and following behind her a few moments later.

The silence that follows when she enters the room is palpable as Zelena glances around the table.

"Here. Sit here." Regina offers, pulling over a chair that seats her next to her sister, but at a comfortable distance from most everyone else, at the head of the table.

"Thank you."

"Please, everyone dig in." Robin encourages, trying desperately to downplay the awkward tension that has filled the room.

"So, Roland, Mary Margaret begins, "You were about to sing that special song that Miss Ashley taught you at school, weren't you?"

Roland beams, and bursts into a song about snowmen, snowflakes, snowshoes and snowballs that, blissfully, takes the focus off of the awkwardness, and off of Zelena herself.

She can't help but steal a glance at the baby, still sleeping like an angel in her swing, in the corner of the dining room.

Roland notices her glancing repeatedly at the baby, and smiles widely. "That's my baby sister! That's Nora."

Zelena forces a smile towards the young boy. "And I bet you're a really, really really good big brother, aren't you Roland?"

He nods proudly. "Daddy said I get to help open her presents cause she's too little."

Regina and Robin glance anxiously at each other, surveying their exchange.

"It's okay." Regina mouths, squeezing his hand under the table.

Moments later, Roland's attention is drawn away by Henry, who reminds him of "Operation Rudolph" taking place later that night.

"What's that?" David chuckles, helping himself to more turkey.

"The boys are determined to catch Santa in the act, tonight." Regina winks in Henry's direction. He had truly stepped up in becoming a big brother to Roland in the last year of their lives, and when you live in a town with real magic, and fairy tale characters for relatives, it makes it hard not to be a believer in the big guy.

" _When_ do we getta open _presents_?" Roland wiggles and bounces excitedly in his seat.

Robin laughs and pulls him into his lap. "Remember my boy, one tonight, and the rest tomorrow morning."

"I know I know I know I know!" He giggles, shrieking as Robin tickles him.

Regina looks to the other grown ups at the table. "Tell you two what. Why don't you both clear your places, and then go get into your PJ's, and when you come back down, We'll open presents."

Henry and Roland glance excitedly at each other, scrambling toward the kitchen a moment later.

"I'll go supervise." Emma chuckles.

Just then, Nora begins to whimper from her swing, startled awake at the commotion of her brothers racing past her.

Zelena fights the urge to jump up and soothe her, and inhales deeply as Regina scoots past her, and lifts her over her shoulder, cooing softly and peppering her with soft kisses on her head.

Regina can feel Zelena's eyes upon her, and takes her own deep breath a moment later.

"Do you want to hold her again?" She hears herself asking, turning towards her sister. She can barely believe it herself.

Zelena nods, "Very much so."

Regina carefully places Nora in Zelena's arms, and watches the smile wash over her sister's face a second later, completely immersed in the child's tiny, angelic face.

Regina strokes the top of Nora's head. "Maybe you could hold her while the boys are opening their gifts."

Zelena can only nod in gratitude. If she tries to speak, she was certain it would all come out sounding like rubbish if she even tried. 

Moments later, both boys return downstairs with Emma behind them, dressed in their warmest winter PJ's, and very, very ready to pick a gift from under the tree.

Zelena carefully rises to her feet, and moves Nora so that she is now peacefully snuggling on her chest.

She moves with caution. She knows that every adult set of eyes is watching her, and waits for Regina to direct her with where to sit, and she finds herself completely amused as the boys weigh their options with which present to choose.

Finally, after much careful deliberation, Roland and Henry tear into their chosen gifts with wild abandon, causing joyful chaos all around the living room. Between Roland's fancy new train set, and Henry's remote controlled helicopter, the boys can hardly contain their excitement. Even little Neal toddles around in his new Christmas PJ's following the big boys as they race around the house once Henry's helicopter is fully functional.

"I've a feeling I may regret talking you into that purchase." Robin chuckles, kissing Regina's forehead tenderly as the adults sit amid the chaos.

"The first time it lands in a meal at the table, he knows what happens." Regina kids.

Suddenly, Nora stirs in Zelena's arms, and begins to whimper. She glances nervously at Regina, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

Regina holds out her arms. "She's ready for a bottle." She explains, and Zelena is hit with a pang of sadness at the realization that Regina so effortlessly knows what _her_ child needs.

She reluctantly hands Nora to her, and sits back on the couch slowly. With Nora in her arms, she has something to focus on, but now, well. She's back to square one, completely awkward, and uncomfortable.

Regina returns a few minutes later, with Nora hungrily eating away at a warm bottle, and settles herself back down next to Robin. "It looks like the snow isn't letting up out there."

Mary Margaret and David exchange a concerned glance. "Getting home tonight's going to be-

" Nonsense, You'll stay here. The plows will be out overnight, we have plenty of room. " Regina cuts in.

Zelena's belly flips nervously.

"You too." Regina adds quietly, wiping Nora's chin, and avoiding eye contact with her. Even she has to admit, Zelena has been on perfect behavior…so far. Of course, she'll insist that Nora sleep next to her and Robin's bed, in her old bassinette that she's long traded in for the nursery next door to their room. 

From there, the evening begins to wind down, in an effort to settle the two older boys down to rest in Henry's room. There is a rally to get faces washed, and teeth brushed, and Zelena can hear several attempts at "goodnight" along with a couple of convincing pleas for "Just one more story, and one more cup of water from the kitchen!" before the house falls into peaceful quiet.

Finally, Regina and Robin return downstairs after having changed Nora into her own pair of Christmas jammies with candy canes and a ruffle on the bottom. Zelena feels a tug on the corners of her mouth as Regina brings her into the den. She looks absolutely precious.

"Do you want to say goodnight?" She offers.

Zelena nods, gratefully, and softly kisses the top of her head. "Goodnight, little one."

Regina glances at Robin. "Can we have a moment?"

Robin squeezes her hand. "I'll go get the rest of the gifts sorted out for the boys."

As Robin leaves the room, Regina faces her sister.

"Zelena. You did good tonight. Thank you, for being-

"On my best behavior?"

"Actually, I was going to say civil."

Zelena strokes the top of Nora's head. "This second chance stuff. It's not-

"Easy?"

She shakes her head. "No. In fact, tonight was awkward, and uncomfortable, and when those roads are clear, I know. Back to the psych ward."

"And?" Regina can hear a wistful tone in her sister's voice.

Zelena looks into her eyes, frustrated, wounded, and, surprisingly to Regina, genuinely remorseful.

"How am I expected to keep proving I deserve a second chance if I'm locked away day after day, Regina?"

Regina nervously sits down on the edge of the couch. "What are you trying to say?"

"Regina. You didn't have to surrender your freedom, you _never_ had to give up Henry. You _kept_ your freedom, and you know as well as I do, we're guilty of many, many of the same offenses. " Zelena sighs. "I've sat here tonight, and I've watched you, and your family, raising my child, you have a whole life. How on earth am I supposed to prove myself if I don't even have a chance?"

"Regina is everything alright?" Robin pokes his head back into the room.

"We're fine." Regina says, her throat going dry for a moment. She knows that while her sister may be considered a certifiable sociopath, at one time in her life, that's what she had been branded. They're not that different, she reminds herself.

"What is it that you're suggesting?" Regina asks slowly.

"I'd like to go home. Zelena says softly. "To my farm house."

She expects Regina to laugh, to call her absurd, more delusional than ever, and is genuinely shocked when she remains silent, for a long moment.

Finally, she speaks.

"If I agree to that, there are terms." She says. "You will keep your distance from my family, unless I invite you anywhere near. You find a job, you'll go to some much needed therapy, and most importantly, Zelena, if I find out you so much as consider _touching_ magic, for any reason, I will personally drag you back to the psych ward myself. There are no second chances here. Am I clear? You agree to do those things, all of them, and you keep doing them, then yes. I'll arrange for your release. But so help me- one toe out of line Zelena-

Zelena nods, a large lump forming in her throat. "Y-Yes. I promise."

Regina rises to her feet.

"Consider this my Christmas gift to you, sis. Don't you dare ruin it."


End file.
